


You’re Different Now

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: The Book of ThunderQuake [3]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Jennifer and Daisy have a chat about accepting their powers





	You’re Different Now

**Author's Note:**

> so this series is back! to be honest I didn’t think I would continue it but because I miss black lightning and I’m super uninvested in this year’s aos (call me crazy but I’d rather not watch a whole season of what looks like daisy being reduced to a super sidekick to a white het couple that caused her a lot of pain last year, and whatever torture they’ve got planned for May, who is my favorite character. so I found my muse for this story again! I’m already planning a part 4 with more Daisy/Anissa, Daisy/Pierce fam interaction

It didn’t take Daisy long to find Jennifer on the roof after her talk with Anissa.

Anissa told her that the roof was her sister’s favorite hiding spot, and Daisy could see why as she ducked around the corner and found the teenager curled up outside her window and gazing at the stars.

Jennifer’s bedroom was covered head to toe in pink, but in a way that looked fashionable and pretty instead of childish. Daisy smiled to herself. It was the kind of bedroom she would’ve loved to have when she was a teen.

She made her way through the open window took a cautious seat near Jennifer, careful to not to overstep her boundaries and make the girl uncomfortable.

“Would you believe that was not the worst family dinner I’ve been to?”

Jen scoffed, but she made no move to shoo Daisy away as she scooted closer.

“Now I know you’re lying.”

Daisy shrugged. She used to wish certain parts of childhood were a lie, but now she just looked back on that time of her life with a sort of sadness that grew fainter every year.

She doubted family dinners with Jiaying and Cal would’ve been much better than the ones at the orphanage.

“Nope. Not even in the Top 5. Or - bottom 5, technically.”

Jennifer rolled her eyes and continued the conversation.

“Let me guess, Harriet sent you.”

The superhero cocked her head and Jennifer sighed.

“Harriet Tubman. It's...kind of a joke between me and Anissa, whenever she’s being annoying.”

Daisy blinked. “Oh. Cool. Is being called Harriet Tubman really an insult, though? Because I think she’s pretty badass.” She nudged Jennifer gently on the shoulder. “So is your sister.”

“Do you have a crush on her or something? And you actually learned about Harriet Tubman in school? Cause our system sucks.”

“Hell no”, Daisy scoffed. “Self-taught.” Jen snorted. She noticed Daisy had totally ignored her first question and made a mental note of it in her head.

“Well trust me, you didn’t miss anything. Especially not these stupid homeschool lessons. InQuizative is the most annoying shit ever.”

Daisy snorted and shook her head. “Yeah I…I don’t even wanna know what that is. Anyway, Jennifer I wanted to talk to you about something. It’s about your powers. And yeah, Anissa sent me but honestly, I think I would have tried to talk to you anyway. I see a lot of myself in you, Jen.”

Jen set her jaw. “Look Daisy, you seem really cool and all, but I’m not looking for a mentor. Or a therapist, even though my parents kind of forced me into having one anyway. And I’m not really in the mood for another person telling me that I’m thinking about this wrong and my powers are a gift or whatever, so I don’t know what to tell you. I’m sorry it’s not the answer anyone wants, but it’s how I feel, so…”

Jen took a shaky breath and looked back up at Daisy, who was staring at her with something that wasn’t quite pity but something deeper.

“I’m not Thunder or Quake or Black Lightning,” Jennifer said. “I respect what you guys do but I – I just can’t.”

Damn. Jennifer Pierce was so young. And she was so like Daisy when she first got her powers. Except...Daisy couldn’t imagine what it must have felt like to get them as an angsty teenager. She at least was already an adult who had found a family who would still accept her after knowing all the destruction her powers could cause, even after she’d briefly turned against them and used her powers on the people she loved most.

She would never forgive herself for the look in May’s eyes when she’d quaked her at Afterlife. Or the way her father looked her when he saw the cared for Coulson in a way she would have cared for him, or Jiaying, in another life.

“Jennifer”, Daisy said quietly. “I’m not here to tell you how to feel about your powers. I love being Inhuman more than anything and there are still some days where I just wanna hide somewhere and wish they were gone. I mean, you’ve seen the news, right? People hate me for using my powers to do things that I think the government should be doing already. They call be an abomination and a destroyer of worlds”, Daisy whispered. She tried to keep her voice steady but by the next sentence, it was cracked. ”And honestly...there are a lot of times I think that they’re right.”

Daisy steadied her voice and continued.

“I’m not here to tell you how to use your powers. But you’re gonna have to accept them. I mean – like – you literally have to, because they will tear you apart if you lose control and if you’re as powerful as your family says, then you losing control would not be a good think for anyone, least of all you. Trust me on that.”

Jen stared down at her hands as her mind sunk in what Daisy said.

There really was no cure, then. There was no going back to normal, no pretending like her powers were just some obstacle to overcome, but a part of her.

A part of her that she could learn to control once she stopped dreaming of a normal life that she was never meant to live.

Jen sulked for a moment, angry that what Daisy and the rest of her family were making sense.

She was the one who needed the reality check not them, and who would’ve thought that the person to give it to her would be the legendary superhero she secretly idolized on her roof right now.

“I don’t think your family expects you to just love your powers overnight, Jen”, Daisy said.

Jennifer snorted. “You sure about that?”, and Daisy smirked back at her and shrugged.

“Yeah. I mean they might be a little smothering right now, but it’s only because no one really knows what you can do right now. And when you’re really powerful, which I have a feeling you will be, it scares people. Even your family. Even yourself. It’s not really anyone’s fault, just human nature I guess.”

“No offense Daisy, but we’re not exactly human anymore.”

Daisy smiled.

“No, we’re just different. And Jennifer,” Daisy took Jen’s hand in hers and looked into her eyes with a sad smile. She was about to say something that has echoed in her head since the day after she discovered her powers.

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 


End file.
